Baron
Baron (in Japanese: バロン, Baron) and Junk (in Japanese: ジャンク, Janku) are anime-exclusive villains in Fist of the North Star. They are leaders of rival gangs fighting for control of a town putting civilians at risk. Each of these gang controls control a different half of the city with the Snakes having a church as their hideout. The Snakes also have a well where townspeople trade their crops for a gallon of water. In the Japanese version, Baron was voiced by the late , and Junk was voiced by . History When Kenshiro and Bat are visiting the town, Bat runs into Junk's gang who warn him that this is their territory, but a local boy Sela gives them an apple and they decide to forgive Bat. Later, Shin's top henchman named Joker calls Baron and Junk out for a special meeting. They are to team up and hunt down the Man with Seven Scars at the behest of Shin. At first, the two gang leaders disagree but Joker's tone forces them change their mind. However, secretly the two conspire to recruit Ken to their side. Kenshiro makes short work of some of the snakes that have made their way to Sela's home. Baron then offers Ken to combine forces hoping to take down Junk. At the wasteland, Baron brings Kenshiro to fight Junk's gang. With the gangs wearing down their numbers with each casualty, Kenshiro secretly plans to wipe both gangs out. After learning of the treachery, Baron tries to send his surviving gang members against Kenshiro, and then uses his Nanto Fusha Zan technique, however, Baron's men are killed while Baron is seemingly killed. Junk then offers Kenshiro to join, but Kenshiro says he'll make sure all the Snakes are dead too. Kenshiro then quickly kills the surivving Snakes, exploding their heads with his techqniue. Junk fights back, revealing he is a master of Nanto Jaben Ken. While Junk's whip inflicts several wounds on Ken, Kenshiro manages to grab it and disarm Junk. Helpless Junk is left pleading, first for Ken to join his gang, then to split the city with him, and finally to give everything to Kenshiro if he is allowed to live, but the Hokuto Shin Ken user says he will only accept the end of Junk's life. Desperate Junk attempt one final attack on Kenshiro just as the not so dead Baron attempts a sneak strike on Kenshiro from behind, but Kenshiro uses the Hokuto Soukin Jizai Ken to hit them both. The technique makes the two gang leaders hug each other until they snap their spines. As Kenshiro quips they would make a lovely couple, the two gang leaders then explode from Kenshiro's technique. Powers and Abilities The Scorpion gang leader, Baron uses Nanto Fusha Zan, which involves a two-bladed axe. The axe is swung fast and powerfully enough to split a jeep in half, yet Baron couldn't land a hit on Kenshiro. The Snake gang leader, Junk uses Nanto Jaben Ken, which involves a snake-like whip being moved enough to create an afterimage, making it seem like he is using many whips at once. Junk managed to cut Kenshiro several times with his technique, but it wasn't enough to stop Kenshiro. Trivia *Given the smalltime nature of Baron and Junk's crimes, Kenshiro insistence on killing all members of their gangs without giving any chance to run seems a little unusual. *Baron looks suspiciously like Abraham Lincoln, the 16th American president. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Warlords Category:Gangsters Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Minion Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fighters Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Military Category:Partners in Crime Category:Parody/Homage Category:Weaklings